


Daddy, can you hand me the salt?

by fandomtrash1224



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, cg/l kink, daddy - Freeform, don't worry guys, mainly funny fluff though, mentions of ddlg kink, no hardcore sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash1224/pseuds/fandomtrash1224
Summary: A dinner date with there dads, I got inspiration from a Tumblr post, can't remember it, but enjoy.





	Daddy, can you hand me the salt?

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a Tumblr post, can't re-find it, I'm sorry to the original creator

"Gods, Will, this is going to go horribly, your dad probably hates me, my dad just hates everyone--"

Will walks over to me and lands a quick peck on my nose before placing his hands gently on my hips. "Everything is going to alright? I love you, okay baby boy? It's going to be fine, plus my dad loves you," 

I lean my head on his shoulder and I feel him kiss the top of my head before I let out a sigh. "It's. going. to. be. fine." I confirm. Will makes a noise in agreement and I turn back to the food I was preparing. It was a simple chicken soup but I was still terrified I would mess everything up. When I was stressed and cooking, I found myself subconsciously falling into little space. When I was in little space, sometimes I found it hard to focus. 

Will was sitting on the counter as I added the right amount of seasoning to it. I preferred it on the saltier side, but I added the regular amount and would just add more later. 

The doorbell rang and I asked Will to get it, he smiled and opened the door and Apollo walked in, I started grabbing bowls and spoons to set the table. I heard Will talking to his dad. I placed four table settings and walked back to the kitchen, putting the soup on simmer.

I walked into the living room where my boyfriend and his dad were sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey, Nico!" Apollo beamed. I did an awkward wave and sat down on the couch across from them.

We kept having conversation until I heard the doorbell ring again. I nearly shadow traveled to China but instead walked over to the door.

He gave a small smile when he saw me. I knew that he was actually happy to see me, I was always able to tell what my dad's actions really meant. Others? Not so much, but I knew when he liked someone and when he didn't.

"I see he--" Hades pointed to Apollo. "--has arrived already,"

"Yes," I said looking him in the eyes, "and be nice, please," 

He rolled his eyes and walked in through the door. All I could hope for was that he'd try and play nice.

A few moments later we all sat down at the table to eat. I went to get the food and Will followed behind me to help. He helped me fill the bowls and carry them back to the dining room, planting a quick kiss on my forehead before we got back into view. 

We gave everyone there bowls and began awkwardly eating. Gods, all I really wanted was a fucking peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

I had taken three spoon-fulls of my soup before I realized what was off. I needed the salt. 

"Daddy, can you hand me the salt?" I say, without even thinking.

I regretted it so much because then, Will and Hades had both reached for the salt to hand it to me. My face turned beet red and Will was a stuttering mess.

"I-Uh-" Will stammered, Hades had retreated his hand and put his face in it. Apollo was fighting back a chuckle and Will was frozen with shock, hand still on the salt.

Will did an awkward cough before handing me the salt, Apollo was still fighting back a laugh, and Hades was shaking his head back and forth.

"T-uh-Thanks," I stutter and carefully pour the salt into my soup.

"No problem, baby boy," Will winked, and my face became even redder.

"WILL!" I exclaim, hiding my face in my hands.

I could have sworn even Hades let out a small chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? If you want.
> 
> Also, in case this was misleading, I am in no way kink shaming, :)


End file.
